You Again
by 0mfgNonames
Summary: I'm Guessing he heard something because his lifted his head and looked straight at me, I stopped dead in my tracks and gasped, He is beautiful i couldn't stop staring at him, He was staring at me too i almost didn't notice that crazy bitch grap his beautiful neck with her disgusting claw hands. -Please just read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Ashleigh**

Hunger flooded over me as soon as i opened my eyes that evening, I rushed out of bed bare footed and threw on a Influence Black Floral Mesh Insert Playsuit with a pair of black knee length socks and black combat boots, My long wavey Navy hair ( No, it's not dyed i was born with dark blue hair which is weird i know) flew across my face as i ran to the kitchen in a blurr throwing the fridge door open ripping a bottle lid open and greedily drank the sweet red contence but soon gagged from the coldness, blood always tasted better cold.  
Oh yeah, I'm a vampire, no not a vampire from twilight we do not sparkle in sunlight because we can't go out in sunlight and we can't live of animal blood, Our kind tried but we ended up going crazy killing eachother, animals and humans. And no! we don't turn into bats or live in coffins in the dark with moats and whatever else people think about us, But we can read peoples minds but not vampires and we have super strength, Speed and we have super sences like we can smell, hear and see better then humans can, Cool i know.

Enough about vampires anyway i have to go to school the fun, Yeah even Vampires the best pretior in the world has to go to school but obviously we don't go to normal schools with humans that would be dangerous i go to South Creature High, Why the name well creature is because vampires, Werewovles, Whitches, Demans and Ghosts etc. Go to here to learn mostly about our species and about humans and how we should all 'Live in harmony' And the South part well we have no idea but i live in Transylvania, Which is ironic as Dracula was from here who no he wasn't real! So many newbies move here because they recently turned and the first thing they ask is about bloody Dracula.

After Brushing my stupidly long hair (It comes down to just above my bum and flows in tight waves with a side fringe pretty much the same length as the rest of my hair) I put it up into a high messy ponytail then lightly eyelined the top and bottom of my eyelides, Out of everything all of my friends like my eyes the most, They where dark green with lime Irises the pupils of my eyes where deep black but they weren't circlur like normal mine had an almost jesus crist cross thing going on and the whites of my eyes were tinged red, But the red bit was normal to vampires to have. After putting the last of my make-up on which was of course my signiture red lip stick i leaped down the stairs, Grabbed my bag and went off to school.

**Quinn **

'I Can't Believe you're forcing me to move to fucking Transylvania! Probably the shittest place in the world, Like seriously! You're expecting me to leave my friends, My girlfriend all because you don't want to live here anymore because dad ran off with some slut, Cheers mum i really do fell the love' As soon as i said it i felt bad, I always do this i build up all my anger, Burst then feel terrible afterwards.  
'Well i'm sorry you're dad left us but i'm moving there for my new job! Not because of him so pack up you're shit and man up! I'm not in the mood to deal with you today' Her voice was stern, God i hated that bitch, She isn't my real mum, My dad, The only real person in this world that understood me and he ran off with some spainsh bird', Had married her when i was 3 so naturally i called her mum which she hated but when i called her by her name Linda she would go Ape-Shit on my arse and ground me, Biopolar much, Jeeze.  
Feeling like i was about to break every single wall in the house i stormed into my room and threw myself onto my king size bed.  
Since my dad was a werewolf and my mother a human i was a Half- Breed which ment i had all the looks and strength of a werewolf but i can't transform into a wolf till i turn 20, Nope not the normal 18 gig no we turn when we're 20 which is in less then 3 years and i'm worried about it, Some poeple when they attempt to change into a werewolf on the 20th can't do it and die from the pain or they do and then they don't have the strength to change back again at will. _Erghhhhhh_ I moaned to myself as the thoughts ran across my mind, Transylvania! The crappest place on earth, I mean it's where Dracula was born for crist sake! And even he moved to england to get out of that shit whole!

After school i said goodbye to all my best mates then kissed Macey Goodbye, She seriously was hot as she stared at me i looked over her short toned sey body, Macey was a typical Girly girl all she ever wore was pink and purple plus she has the whole barbie girl thing going on, Her hair was light blonde curly and come down just past her size DD boobs, You Don't need to know how i know her boob size.. I didn't really like Macey she was my type but she did my head in (She came from Essex so i knew she'd have the accent but she actually was the stupidest girl ever i didn't even know if she had any common sence) This is going to sound so bad but the only reason i go out with her is because everyone else wants her, And i got her immediatly making me popular through having a hot girlfriend.  
After she pretty much snogged my face off i went home grabbed my stuff and me and Linda left for Transylvania, _Yaaay._

**Ashleigh**

'So, I heard apprently this new hot guy in town, He can't be a vamp as Brenda said she saw him arrive during daylight' Honey said as we both walked down the dim light hallways, I always found it funny how her name was Honey when there is nothing sweet about her, Obviously she's nice to me and our other friends but to people she didn't know or like she was like the devil which is ironic as she was one of his many Deman children. 'So, I heard from Rebecca that his a half-Blood wolf and that he's coming to South Creature high, Also i heard he doesn't even know we exsist' She chuckled, I grabbed her by her red tinted skin and pulled her closer to me, 'Half-Blood, What the hell is that?' My voice sounded way more interested then i actually was 'Yeah you genious, I'll break it down for u k, his dad Werewolf, His mum isn't equals to him having half human blood, And half Werewolf blood which i think means he can't change into a wolf till he's like 20 or something? But he has all the things Werewolves do about from the actual Wolf part..' She started to tail off as he Crush walked pasted us giving her a gently Fang filled smile 'God, Ask him out or ready' I moaned as i rolled my eyes as her mouth was open like she was catching flies, After slapping her around the head she snapped out of her Transe and glared at me, I held my hands up in defence as i felt a slight burning sensation flow over my body from Honeys stare, when annoyed/Angry/Upset she could burn things with her glares (Which i think is totally cool!) But right now hurt so i playful tackled her to the floor, Laughing we both stood up and ran to class.

Being a Vampire of course school was ran at night for our benefit, But other non vamp students could choose wether or not they go to night school with everyone else or to be home schooled by private teachers. So it was strange that a Half-Blood would come here during night since he didn't know about Vampires, Demans and so on which i think personally is retarded..He can believe in Werewolf but not Vampires? I feel kind of affended.  
Anyway After school i decided to walk home instead of driving, I love walking in the moonlight darkness being a Vamp i can see perfectly in darkness which suited us well because as you know we can't go out at night. I was nearly home when i saw a figure walking towards me, I'm guessing it was male as his form was medium build i'm guessing around 6 foot 3ish, As he got closer i could see that he had jet black Emo style hair with ice blue eyes that would look un-Nautral if i didn't know he was half Werewolf (They always had bright eyes) As i got closer to him i saw another figure slowly creep up behind him, 'Shit' I whispered to myself, It was Miranda unlike my family see drank from humans (We have blood donation banks across the world, So all the blood we drink is willingly given) Miranda Was lean and tall with dark red hair and right now her eyes were black tinged with red which isn't good new for mr hottie, Man i felt bad for him it's his first night here and he was about to get eaten by sluty Miranda, She used to suduce her prey and when they were close to doing 'It' Should would suck them dry.  
I'm Guessing he heard something because his lifted his head and looked straight at me, I stopped dead in my tracks and gasped, _He is beautiful _i couldn't stop staring at him, He was staring at me too i almost didn't notice that crazy bitch grap his beautiful neck with her disgusting claw hands (Yeah when we go proper Blood-thristy we grow like long nails are eyes go black with a red tinge and we turn kind of crazy, The only way to stop us is blood or by another Vampire) Before he could Blink i was standing in front of his baring my teeth at her, I could hear his heart beat speed up as i raised my arm to protect him against that bitch 'Get lost Miranda!' I hissed, I hate it when i hissed i sounded like a demented snake. 'I saw him first Ashleigh!' Her voice was sharpe and deeper then it should be if i didn't know i could kick her stupid little arse i'd be a little scared 'I don't care, Leave before i make you leave' Baring her teeth at me she tried to get past me to get to the Boy but i through my leg out coursing her to fall to the floor, Before she could get up i grabbed her by the hair and threw her across the pavement and hissed at her again before she got up and ran away. I stood up straight and slowly turnt around to see the boy staring at me wide-eyed 'Erm, Hey' I said as i stared nerously into his eyes they seemed to drag me into him somehow, 'Ho-What-You? How did you just do that, you was there then here and she had fangs with black and red eyes and there was hissing?!' His breathing was heavy and fast, 'Okay, Just calm dowm i'll explain just don't faint as Werewolfs, Half or not are heavy and i won't be able to catch you okay' I tried to laugh but he looked so scared i felt like crying, I've never had to deal with people being scared of me, 'Ok.. You're not going to eat me right? Like sorry for asking that but i don't fancy being eaten' His voice was Perfect it was Deep and smooth 'No you moron i'm not going to eat you, You jerk' I couldn't help being hurt, I don't eat people i'm not a monster for crist sake! I was about to run away when i felt his boil hot hand touch my chin pulling it to look at him 'Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you i just i never knew Vampires were real you know, I didn't know what you'd do but i guess since you saved me you're not all bad' His smile was amazing showing pure white straight teeth, God he's so perfect looking it hurts 'It's okay, just jeeze dude im not a monster, Anyway It's better you know about Vamps now since you're going to our school, I'll look you up some time, Oh if i was you i'd Run home' With that i winked at him and ran, To him i probably looked like a blurr.

**Quinn**

She was the most beautiful creature i'd ever seen with her blood red lips, dark lined Amazing eyes and pale flawless skin, But there's just one thing wrong She has fangs and drinks blood! What if one day she turns around and eats me? I hadn't even realised she was saying something, 'It's okay, just jeeze dude im not a monster, Anyway It's better you know about Vamps now since you're going to our school, I'll look you up some time, Oh if i was you i'd run home' Her voice was like silk then she winked at me and i'm pretty sure i stopped breathing for abit, Then she just vanished in a blurr thats when i decided to run.

I told my 'Mum' about everything that happened and apperently she all ready knew! Well thats rude..Just move me to a country that has Vampires and other things, But i gotta say all the girls i've seen have been hot, Aswell as that Vampire girl i met.. I remember that Miranda girl called her Ashleigh, Ahh she was seriously smoking! She isn't my normal type but still, Wow! I jumped onto my bed and closed my eyes, I had school tomorrow evening as soon as the sun goes down, Great.

**Ashleigh**

'Well, Hello there my smexy little minx' Sidney said as he walked up to me well actually he strutted up to me 'Hello Moron, What do you want?' I laughed as i grabbed him in a headlock, He's a Werewolf like that dude whoever he was 'So hotstuff i'm having a party tomorrow night, Come or i'll eat you and Bring someone a date for once?' Sid was my best mate since i moved here about 4 years ago, I always thought he was gay till her apperently shagged some ghost in the year below us, And i've only been out with a few boys in the time i've known him and he ended up turning most of them into bugs and that for a few day because they all seemed to use me then throw me away, So i gave up in the boy department, That was all untill i met hot stuff who just walked down the hall, I could smell him. 'Oi, Brb i need to get a date, I'll see you there' I winked then ran infront of ice eyed boy causing him to jump and nearly fall on his arse 'Oh, I'm sorry i didn't mean to make you jump i forgot you're not used to Vamps' his head beat started to sound normal again which is good 'Hi again, Erm Ashleigh?' I could tell i blushed a little when he said my name, 'Yeah? So what's you're name?' He looked into my eyes and i couldn't tare my eyes away from his 'Ma names Quinn Parker' He smiled at me with his beautiful smile 'So Quinn Parker, I was wondering if you wanted to come to my friends party? Mostly everyone from school will be there and it could be fun, You could meet everyone' Oh my god! Ashleigh shut up you're totally mumberling! Saving me from my embarressment Quinn held is hands up ' Okay, i'll go if you stop talking and if you're be my date?' I nearly chocked on nothing when he said that 'Erm yeah i guess' I trie to act it cool but i could feel myself blushing again, If i had a heart beat it would be racing. 'Okay then so, I'll pick you up tomorrow at 8?' Normally boys asked me that so it felt weird with me saying it 'Wasn't i suppose to say that?' he laughed, Gos his laugh was amazing it was full of life and really bubbly 'Yeah, But since my car is amazing and i know where the party is..I thought i'd pick you up' I laughed back, God his is so hot! 'Okay well, I'll see you tomorrow' And with that he just walked away.

**Quinn**

What the hell am i going to wear? I threw nearly every single outfit on the floor till i found a black polo top with a pair of jeans and some black converses, I finished with some of my favourite after-shave, Grabbed my leather jacket then jumped down the stairs two at a time as the doorbell went, I had to caught my breath when i saw her standing there, 'Wow'.

**Ashleigh **

'Sarah! I have nothing to wear!' I screamed down the phone to my sister who lives in London England now, 'Ergh, Why'd you have to leave!' Before she could answer i hung up, I was so nervous and i had butterflies so bad i thought i was going to throw up (which is impossible as we don't eat food) In the end i decided on a Club L Black Fit N Flare Mesh V Dress with a pair of Chinese Laundry Black Cover Up Heel-Less Wedges which were really weird to walk in as the didn't have anything supporting the back of the shoe, so i'm so glad i have amazing balance to be honest. Before i left i put my hair up into a messy side bun nad put my usal make-up on aswell as some blusher so i don't look like a complete Zombie, Which to be honest people to mistake me for a zombie because they have dress they Goths which i pretty much dress like, It's not my fault but i suit black, Also they had pale skin (Obviously, There dead) but there eye colours normal. _Im so nervous if i was a human i'd throw my guts up right now!_

Finally feeling comfortable with how i looked ( After i stared at myself for nearly half an hour) I left For Quinns house. When i arrived my jaw nearly dropped off, His house was beautiful, It wasn't huge but it definatly was small, It was like a cottage sort of, With its brick walls with flowers covering parts of the walls and a little pourch with a swinging bench that had blankets and pillows draping over it, And willow trees were in the background i think i even saw a glimps of a pond? After getting pass the feeling of wanting to pass out i ran to the door in a blurr and knock on Quinns house door, After a few minutes he answered the door, God he looked hot in his Black polo top and fitted jeans that was hanging low on his hips, When he looked me up and door his jaw hung open which made me blush 'Hello' Was all i could say, My stomach was doing flips and he was still staring at me 'What? Whats wrong?' I couldn't help but feel self- contuse 'Sorry nothing, You just looked beautiful' I think even he was suprise by what he said, Embarresed i cleared my throat ' Thanks, You don't look to bad you're self, Shall we go?' He nodded and i walked him to my car and we drove to Sidneys place.


	2. Chapter 2, Party Partaaay!

**_Yo! Keep reviewing people :) Sorry for all the spelling mistakes but i'm really busy with college and that so i can't update all the time but i might update every Friday as i finish at 11:15am that day. But keep reviewing telling me what you think it's no that hard to do :') _**

Chapter 2 - Partyy Party!

**Ashleigh**

Before we went into the house i lightly grabbed Quinn by the arm, 'Ok, I don't wanna freak you out but i need to tell you some rules okay, go into any rooms without me 2. Don't go into any dark corners or areas 3. Do not! let any whore suduct you before there either drink you dry or eat you erm.. 4. Have a good time and get drunnk!' I laughed when Quinn looked like he was scared, Bless him. 'Look just stay with me and i'll protect you' I winked which seemed to lighten his mood as she smiled and draped his arm over my shoulders as we walked into the dim lite room full of 'teenagers' Drinking and Dancing, Some where even making out and in the corners of the room i could see couples doing things i never needed to see! EVER! 'Do you wanna dance' Quinn yelled to me over the music, Which he really didn't have to do as he pretty much just just shouted at me which made me laugh 'Yes, I'd love too, Oh and vampire hearing rememeber' After making him blush he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the dance floor.

**Quinn**

After i felt the blood rush to my cheeks i grabbed her hand to pull her towards the dance floor, Her skin was cold like when you hold a ice lolly in your hand where mine probably felt like she was holding a just boiled kettle. Once were in the middle of the dance floor Ashleigh wrapped her arms around my neck and slowly started to grind her hips into mine, then the song Pass Out By Tinie Tempa Came on and nearly everyone got into couples and started grinding into eachother, As the beat sped up so did the dancing, The music was so loud i couldn't even hear myself think, Which was hard enough anyway was Ashleigh put one of her leg inbetween my thigh slightly rubbing my sensitive spot. Some drunk dude who i'm guessing Ashleigh knew came over and handed both me and Ashleigh 2 shots that we had to down or we had a forfit to do, Quickly we both downed the shots and began dancing again 'I need to use the bathroom i'll be right back' She said leaving me standing there looking like an idiot, I was about to get a drink when a blonde girl grabbed my arm and pulled me towards her and started to do some poll-dancing moves? I kind of felt embarresed from this girls enusiasm as she began to snog my face off whilst pulling me towards the corner of the room, Wait! didn't Ashleigh say something about darness? And Corners? It was really hard to think as this hot girl started to kiss me from my lips down to my neck, I felt something sharpe graze my neck as she moved her lips down harder on my skin, I tried to pull back but she was stronger then me, When she looked up her eyes were black with a red tinge to them like Miranda's were she englongated her fangs and when i was sure she was about to stab them into my neck something solid ripped her off of me and i saw Ashleighs slender body stand protectivly in front of me hissing at Blondey 'Back off Summer, You dirty little slut go find someone else to chew on!' She spat as this Summer girl stalked in a circle shape around me with Ashleigh following her still standing infront of me 'Piss off Bitch!' Summers voice was Deep for a girl which freaked me out abit and then suddenly she leaped at me but Ashleigh caught her by the throat and slapped her hard around the face, If it was a human no doubt broken bones would of happened from that slap. Summer bared her teeth at her and i think she went to bite her but before she could Ashleigh shoved her hands in Summers mouth and ripped her Fangs off! God this girl is bad-ass! I raised my eyebrows impressed by her sheer strength and balls to actually rip another vampires fangs out 'Oh my god! You utter bitch!' Summer screamed as she ran out of the building. 'I thought i told you to stay out of dark corners and away from man eating whores?' She sounded angry but i think she was just annoyed by what she had to do, Thats the second times she's stopped me from being eaten. 'Sorry i forgot, But you did say you wouldn't leave me' I laughed trying to make her happier as i didn't want her to get angry and rip my throat out 'Oh so i can't pee now?' She laughed, I guess that worked. 'Well next time bring me with you' I winked by it didn't sound as flirty as i wanted it too 'Maybe i will' She smiled suductivly at me, Everything about this girl made me wanna rip her clothes off and do things i'm so not going to say even in my mind, Her body,Face even her smell. 'Wanna start over?' She said as she chucked Summers blood covered fangs on the floor and grabbed my hand and pulled me abit forcefully to the dance floor as Sam and The Womp -Bom Bom Came on loudly causing the floor to vibrate slightly.

After dancing for about 6 songs me and Ashleigh finally went to the bar and had about 4 shots, Two big bottles of smirnoff , i think about 5 glasses of Vodka and coke and then finished with another 2 shots of some sort of sour green stuff, After our drinking sess me and Ashleigh joined in a game of strip spin the Bottle where when the bottle landed on you, You had to take a peice of clothing off then pick truth or dare. After i was down to just my Boxers and Ashleigh her Bra and pants, Oh did i mention she has a rocking body! Like she had a sort of 6 pack but a girl version and it doesn't look ugly as it sounds and she had a tattoo on her hip of a small Black Cross As well as having a black pattern of something random on the side of her left hand. 'Ok-ayy i d-daree YOU! Ash-Lei-gh To Sn-Snog Quinns Face O-Off!' Sidney slurred whilst laughing, He seemed to either to really stupid or really dirty dares, But this one i didn't really mind as to be honest right now the rooms spinning and she was pretty much half naked.  
As Ashleigh got up she nearly fell over so i quickly caught her rock soild before i could let her go she pushed me into a chair and put a leg either side of my waist and gave me a wicked smile, I slowly lent my head towards her and she crashed her lips to mine sending an electric bolt through my body as she ran her hands from my arms up to my hair where she pulled it slightly, I did the same to her and got a small moan as a responce, I took this as an advantage to enter my tongue into her mouth which she gladly allowed, Her lips and mouth were cool like she'd been eating ice cream where mine was hot along with my skin, I wondered if it burnt her? ( Being a Werewolf we have naturally hot skin, I could say my bodies about 120 degrees, But obviously if a human touches me i just have warm skin but to a Vampire hows skin is about -50 Degrees it might burn) Finally remebering that there was people actually staring at us i reluctantly pulled away and Ashleigh looked at me slightly dissapointed but slowly raised her self off me never the less. But before she could get up completely i grabbed her by the waist her forced her to sit on my lap which made her smile widely, I responded with a smile.

**Ashleigh**

Kissing him felt amazing, I didn't want to stop but when he pulled away i felt abit embarresed and went to get up but he pulled me back onto his lap and wrapped his hands arond my waist forcing me to stay in place which i gladly did obidiently, 'You're an amazing kisser by the way' He whispered into my ear with a slight slurr, I blushed as i looked at him 'Cheers, I do try' I laughed. Then i realised how close our lips where i saw Quinn staring at them so i looked at his soft warm now slightly swollen ones. Without kissing him i lent my lips towards his and brushed them slightly teasing him, Making him want more, 'Don't' Was all he said, His Voice sounded deeper and thicker as he stared down at my half naked form, I bit my bottom lip as i tried to read his thoughts, But i was met with clouds and a fog like vision, Thats weird..  
As the night drew to an end most Vamps had to get home before the sun decided to raise 'I need to go home, You can come if you want' I smiled as i ran my hand up and down Quinns chest 'As much as i really, Really want to i can't' I couldn't help feel embarrsed and abit hurt but i got over it when he pulled me into him quickly and smashed his hot lips into mine, After what seemed like forever Quinn slowly realsed his grip on me, I could stay in his arms kissing him for the rest of my life, But i may be thinking this because i'm still drunk..  
After walking Quinn home (He instead he walked me home but as i know my way around and i can defend myself i persuaded him with my lips, So its all good) I grabbed a bottle of bood warmed it up then sat down and watched Twilight The stupidest film known to man, I mean yeah he's a vampire its not like its the biggest deal in the world! Why are all the Vampire films about a boy Vampire protecting a human girl from wolf or other things well i think thats bullshit! Girls are just as capible of looked after ourself you know, We don't need boys to look after us that much, Plus all the Vampire boys i know are dickheads to be perfectly honest.  
I layed on the couch most of the early morning watching stupid Vampire films, Till i slowly drifted asleep.

The next night my head felt like a bomb had explored in it, As i dragged my self of the couch and stumbled to the fridge and chugged down a cold bottle of blood which i nearly gagged back up. After chocking on my drink i ran up stairs and had a quick 20 minute shower, Then changed into a pair of Black Military Ankle Lace Up Combat Boots with a Black Belted Floral Chiffon Dress with black knee length socks, After drying my hair i put it up in a high bun letting a few strands from the front hang down then i curled them, Then i finished getting ready by putting on some eyeliner, Mascara and some light red lipstick.  
Once done i got a call from Honey moaning at me for Ripping Summers fangs out and warning me that she'll want to get 'even' With me, But then she started going on about me and Quinn, Honestly i don't remeber much about last night which i'm kind of glad about, I know i watched Twilight for some reason and i walked Quinn home and we danced together but thats about it, But know i found out that apperently we was getting it on in a game of strip spin the bottle, Great i bet i seem like a Slut! i thought to myself as i said goodbye to honey and grabbed my bag to go out. I like to just walk around at night sometimes, It made me feel peaceful and calm.

**Quinn**

'Linda 'Mum' I'm going out because you're annoying me, Yet again!' She just rolled her eyes at me i slipped on my Grey jacket and began to jog down the road, I must of been jogging for about an hour or so when i saw her, She was dressed in black yet again but looked beautiful none the less, Before i could even blink she was standing infront of me with her eyebrowns raised and a smiled on her face, 'Hey' Her voice was quiet and smooth, I looked her over and smiled 'Hi' She smiled at me as we started to walk side by side 'So how are you?' i asked as i looked down at her beautiful eyes 'Im good, You?' We made small talk for a while but then some how we ended up going into deep conversation about our lifes and about the future, I learnt that she lives on her own, Her parents moved away a few hundred years ago and her sister moved away too back to england, So she's all only here, and me well i told her my story about my dad leaving and about Linda and blah blah blah. Through are whole conversation i didn't take my eyes of her once, She was so calm if i didn't know she was a Vampire i'd say she looked fragile. It feels natural to walk side by side with her, She's totally different from anyone i've ever met, She's fearless and speaks her mind but at the same time she's really shy but maybe that's just around me though.

**Ashleigh**

I could so kiss him right now. I notcied that Quinn had been staring at me the whole time we were talking and i couldn't help but stare at his soft lips, I missed the feel of his lips on mine, Before he could say another word i spun around and stood infront of his before he could even blink. Staring at his lips i sw him smiled, I blushed when i raised my eyes ti see he was staring at my lips too, I smiled back as he looked into my eyes and snaked his arms around my waist and pulled me to him gently towards his built chest, 'You know, If you want me to kiss you just ask' He was teasing me! But i kind of liked it, 'What makes you think i want you to kiss me?' Even as i said it i couldn't stop looking at his georgous mouth, But with-out answering me he smirked and lowered his mouth so it was a couple of centermeters from my mouth, But when i went to put my lips to his he moved away smirking, 'Told you that you want to kiss me' He laugh, So i jumped onto him and kissed him quickly before he could do anything.  
*Clears Throat* I pulled away and jumped off a dissapointed Quinn to see my ex stalker boyfriend leaning against a tree, No doubt Quinn couldn't see him due to his lack of night vision 'Don't worry it's just some moron who feels the need to follow me around!' I said sarcastically to Quinn whilst he wrapped his arm around my waist protectively (though to be fair i'm the one who's protecting him) 'Now now now, That's not nice is it Ash' His voice was deep and creepy, I spat at the floor near him 'Oh piss off Matt, Go find some other girl to stalk' I hissed as he started to stalk towards us, I hated Matt because 1. He was stronger then me because he'd been a vampire so over 600 years old 2. I found out he even drinks Vampires blood (Which is creepy!) 3. He slept with me then dumped me! Then for some reason felt bad i guess and wanted me ever since! Men! 'Why would i do that when i have you' He smirked, He was ugly compared to Quinn, Who wrapped his arm tighter around my waist. 'Matt no one wants you here, run along' I made shooing movements with my arms which only pissed Matt off before i could bink he was standing centermeters away from my face 'Don't push it Ashleigh' His breath ran cold shivers down my spin as he ripped me out of Quinns protective hold 'She will never be yours' He threatened as Quinns eyes began to turn yellow, 'Let go of her' He growled which made me flinch, ( Which was weird as i never flinch) 'Get off me Matt you creep, I'll never be yours ever!' I screamed at him as i struggled in his arms, By now Quinn was shaking uncontrollably it was starting to keep me out, Since he's a half-blood he can't change but it looks like he was trying to. Matt laughed as he grabbed my hair making me gasp 'What are you going to do ou mutt, It's not like you can stop me from doing stuff, Like this' Before i could do anything Matt smashed his lips painfulling into mine forcing his tongue into my mouth which i naturally bit hard down on with my fangs making him bleed, 'You bitch!' He yelled as he slapped me painfully around my left cheek Matt went to slap me again when Quinn roared like a dog and started to change shape, It looked so painful as his bones began to snap into the shape of a werewolf his scream pieced my delight ears as his clothes ripped from his body showing fur, His body was still human but his ears were of a wolf as well as his yellow eyes and we had a mouth full of sharpe teeth and his face was covered slightly, As you could tell by now i was totally terrifed as he isn't supposed to look like that, With werewolves they turn into giant Wolf but it looked like he was part human part wolf i couldn't help but try and get out of Matts arms as Quinn growled and slowly stalked towards Matt who was just as freaked out at me. I manged to get out of Matts iron grip when Quinn lunged at Matt and they went tumbling to the floor, They were stratching, Biting and growling at each other as blood covered both of there bodies, I wanted to rip them apart but my body was frozen with fear as Quinn ripped Matts head off and i let out a scream. Quinn stood infront of me with his eyes half closed covered in blood and cuts, As he went to walk towards me he fell to the floor but i caught him before his body made contact with the ground using my body as a pillow, 'Quinn!' My voice come out broken as his eyes were closed, I can't lose him i really couldn't, 'Quinn open you're eyes please!' A tear fell down my face as i felt that his heart beat was starting to slowly stop beating 'Quinn!' I was running out of time so i did the only thing i did i bit down on his neck and my vampire venim entered his body.

**Quinn**

The next morning i woke up with a huge headache, When i opened my eyes i noticed i wasn't in my room, The walls where black and the floor was mohogany wood. As i looked down i saw that i was in a king size bed that was covered in purple fabric, 'You're awake' When i heard her voice i couldn't help but smile 'What happened i fell like i got hit by a train' I started to sit up which was a bad idea as my head began to spin, My neck felt like a lion had been chewing on it 'Okay please don't be mad at me or freak out but you was dying' Her voice was quiet but somehow i culd hear her effortlessly everything was hurting and everything was really loud and bright, When i went to talk again my throat started to burn and i was freakishly hungry, Unable to talk i nodded my head in confusion 'Okay well, I kind of, Erm, Turnt you into a Vampire/Werewolf..' My eyes widened as i stared at her with my jaw open 'Cool' Was all i could say, I mean this isn't really a bad thing is it? Im like a hybread, Sweet, When i said this Ashleigh looked up at me in shock 'You're not mad at me?' She lip her bottom lip as she looked into my eyes 'Of course not, come here' I opened my arms and che climbed onto the bed and into my arms, When she was close my throat became closed and i suddenly felt uncontrollable hungry. Ashleigh must of felt me stiffen so she quickly got up and ran out of the room but came back in a few seconds with a bottle full of red warm liquid 'Here try this' She said as she climbed back into my arms and handed me the bottle, I stared at it for a while then reluctantly opened the lid and took a small sip of the contence. At first it made me a gag a little but after a few sips it tasted delishous, After i finished the bottle greedily Ashleigh stared at me with a huge smile on her face 'Stop looking at me like that you little minx' When i winked at her she giggled and leaned into me her presence made me feel complete. 'I really am sorry for turning you into a Vampire but i didn't want to lose you, But don't worry i'll help you with you're urges' She didn't want to lose me? A rush of happiness flowed over me as i grabbed her face and kissed her, I must of been more rough then i ment to because i felt her wince so i pulled away and looked at her 'I'm sorry i forgot i'm stronger now' I couldn't look at her knowing i had hurt her 'It's alright, Here' She lightly cupped my face in her small hands and lightly kissed me on the lips sending an electric bolt of energy through my body, 'Brb' She said as she rushed into the bathroom the speed of light once she went in i heard the shower turn on, I guess since im a vampire too she doesn't look like a blurr anymore.

After what only seemed like a few minutes Ashleigh come out of the bathroom weaing Cameo Rose Black Stud Collar Sleeveless Shirt with a Cameo Rose Black Ruched Pocket Jacket and a pair of Blue Denim Cross Shorts, I stared her over from her small bare feet up to her long wet wavey hair. Ashleigh smirked at me as i raised my eyebrows 'See something you like' She teased, I got out of bed and ran towards Ashleigh making her jump as she wasn't used to my speed 'Yeah' I teased back, We stood there for a while grinning at each other then she jumped up and kissed me sweetly on the lips then ran away giggling, I didn't see Ashleigh as a giggling type but she had a really cute one where most people had really annoying ones, After a few minutes i ran after her laughing.

**Ashleigh**

After spending most of th day teaching Quinn about Vampires we started to watch some films, I forced him to watch Mulan Rogue with me which made me laugh, Half way through the film we where laying down on my black soft couch my back was against the back of the couch whilst Quinn layed on his back with my head on his chest and my leg laying over his waist. When kissing sence come on the film i could see Quinn stare at my lips, I had to use all of my strength to not rip his clothes of right here and now, The thought made me laugh out laugh 'What are you laughing at?' Quinn smirked whilst he ran his hand up and down the side of my body sending a shiver down my 'Nothing' I blushed as voice come out deeper then normal, I bet that sounded attractive 'Are you hungry?' He went to get up but i grabbed his arm 'No' My voice was quiet but still deep as he contunied to stroke my side each movement reveled my pale skin as he ran his hand up my bare skin towards the bottom of my black lace bra 'Oh!' was all he said once he realised it was because of where he was touching me, My hips and side aswell as my neck where my sensative spots. Not being able to hold it in i flip myself on top of him and began kissing him lightly. The kiss deepened after a while we were sort of having a tongue war as i lifted my head slightly Quinn rolled over so we fell lightly onto the floor with him now onto of me straddling my hips as he kissed along my jaw line up to my lips then back down my neck, I let out a moan making me blush as he found the sensative spot on my neck. I felt him smile against my skin as he started to nibble at the same spot causing me to moan again abit louder this time Quinn lightly pulled my hair in responce, He ran his hands down my arms slowly till he got to my hands then pulled them above my head as he started to kiss down the side of my body starting from the top of my cleavage down to my hips causing me to moan again 'Okay, My turn' Was all i could get out but it sounded breathless as i pulled Quinn so i was on top of him, I roughly began to kiss down his neck and across his collorbone making his fists clench as he breathed deeply, I slowly grinded my hips into his as i ran my hands through his hair pulling it gently making him let out a small grunt in responce, He grabbed my jacket and ripped it of along with my top reveling my bra, So i pulled Quinn my the collor of his shirt towards me and kissed him deeply as i torn his shirt off releving his perfectly shaped abs ( Okay girls imagin Tyler Lautners body.. Ohh yes!) i ran my hands up his torso as he pulled at the top of my shorts then ran his hands down my thigh 'Okay before things get anymore steamy you should know i'm in the room' Both me and Quinn rushed standing up and glared at the figure in the corner of the room 'Matt!' I shreaked 'You're supposed to me dead you jack-ass, What the hell are you doing here!' I practically screamed the last part Matt smiled smugly as he strolled forward, Quinn stood half infront of me so i wrapped my arms around his muscle filled arm 'Oh Ash you should know i'm much harder to kill then by some mutt' he spat as he stared at my exposed skin 'Perv, Piss off!' I yelled as Quinn growled lowly at him i felt him shake as he starting to turn into that wolf Half human alf wolf thing, I nervously stepped away from his as his bones started to snap. Before i could even scream Matt was beside me holding me by my throat in front of him like a sheild 'Do you really want me to kill her?' As i struggled i looked at Quinn who was trying desperately to not to faze 'Quinn, Don't worry about me' I tried to say but it sounded like a toddler talking as Matts grip on my neck tightened 'Matt, Get off me before i do something you might regret' I tried to threaten him but like any person nobody likes being threaten, He threw me to the floor face first with all his strength causing me to smash my face into the wooden floor cutting my lip, head and eyebrow open. black blood dripped down my face and onto the floor as i gave him my worst glare ever 'I hate you' I whispered, But i knew he heard me. Matt looked down at me like i saw something he stepped in, 'Look darling, Unless you want me to kill you're little boyfriend tell him to go away and come with me, Or i'll rip his heart out in front of you' He snapped so quietly only i could hear. A tear escaped my eye as i looked at Quinns face 'Quinn, Go away' The look on this face when i said that made me want to cry even more 'Shut up Ash, You don't mean that' He was starting to get annoyed 'I mean Quinn, Go away i don't want you here' he took a step towards me 'You want to be with someone that done that to you over me! Get over it Matt she's staying with me!' Quinn shouted as he pointed to my blooded face that was slowly healing. 'God Quinn what can i do for you to get it through you're skull i don't want you here, Piss off!' I scream as anger filled my body, I stood up and stared at Matt as more tears fell down my face before i grabbed his face ans smashed my lips into his. The moment the perv tried to stick his tongue in my mouth i pulled away 'Happy now' I said through clenched teeth, Quinns eyes looked glazy and his fists where balled up 'Whatever' He whispered before walked out of my front door. When the door shut all i could do was collapse to the floor in tears. I hated it but i was in love.


End file.
